1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jacketed hollow point bullet and method of making the bullet. The bullet has a lead core and brass jacket with the nose portion open with slits around the opening passing through the core and jacket. A boat tail bullet is formed by a five step cold forming process whereas the flat base bullet is formed in a four step process. Both bullet types have driving bands. In one embodiment, the nose cuts are at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the bullet.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Mushrooming jacketed hollow point bullets are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,101,732 and 5,208,424 each disclose a hollow point bullet with the jacket passing around the core, including the open depression forming the hollow point. The core is exposed at the base and can be exposed in the bottom of the open depression. This results in the preformed jacket pedals turning inside out when the bullet penetrates a mass and mushrooms (see FIG. 6 of the 5,208,424 patent).
Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,045,964, 2,321,345 and 2,327,950 disclose mushrooming bullets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,244 discloses a driving band.